Rain
by meg198
Summary: "It was like rain. What they had. It started with a storm where she stood in the middle and he was the rain pounding against her face, trying to force her down. Then he became a light drizzle and it felt as if they could live in harmony together. As if maybe she could become part of the storm. But then the rain became a hurricane and she couldn't stay standing any longer"


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first one shot on this channel! This story is not gonna be a happy one unfortunately but personally I had to write it. I have been having a tough time the past week and I felt the need to write it all down. So, this will be kind of Avatar related but also not. So I hope you guys enjoy it. As always, I do not Avatar or its characters.**

 **Rain**

Katara was running. She didn't know how far or where she was going. But her feet couldn't take her away from the words circulating in her brain.

"I just don't feel that way about you…"

"I think we should stay friends…"

"It's not you… It's me…"

As he spoke to her, her body went numb. She couldn't speak or move. She remembered him saying that he wanted to stay friends. That he didn't want this to affect anything. That she didn't do anything wrong. As soon as the door closed and him leaving behind it, she broke. The tears came whether she wanted them to or not.

So here she was running from what? She wasn't exactly sure. The words wouldn't stop in her brain. She fell to her knees, clutching her skull, silently begging the words to stop. The tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving stains in their wake.

She had so many questions and yet she didn't want any of them answered. She didn't want the feeling of rejection to wash over her again. He had told her once that she wasn't what he wanted. People told her to get over him. That he wasn't going to get over…

Her.

The perfect girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The one with the body of a model. The one that was nothing like her.

But things had seemed to change. He talked to her more often and wasn't afraid to sit close to her. He didn't seem to mind when she got close to him.

He told her he wanted her.

He told her that she was what he wanted if a relationship was something he wanted. That the reason they weren't already together was nothing to do with her but his own personal life. That his life wasn't ready to have someone else in that. She understood but hoped for more.

Hoping was her first issue.

As quick as he thought he wanted her, he didn't. It was like a light switch went off in his head and he could no longer remember the darkness.

"I think we should stay friends…"

It was like rain. What they had. It started with a storm where she stood in the middle and he was the rain pounding against her face, trying to force her down. But she stayed standing. Then he became a light drizzle and it felt as if they could live in harmony together. As if maybe she could become part of the storm.

But then the rain became a hurricane and she couldn't stay standing any longer. He became too powerful for her to comprehend. They couldn't live in harmony anymore. The storm now had thunder and lightning and she let herself be consumed in the darkness the clouds had brought.

And at the end of the day, there was no use in being mad at the storm because she had no control of its progression. Nothing she did could turn that hurricane back into a light mist or even cause the rain to stop. She wanted to hate the rain but she knew better. She knew better then to hate a natural progression of the world. Because without the rain, someone else would not experience the flowers that it brought, even if she wouldn't be there to see them herself. It was like the rainbow that came when the clouds came apart was invisible to her. But to him, the colors were as vibrant as could be.

Someone would eventually feel comfortable in that hurricane. Maybe a hurricane to her would be a light mist to them. Or maybe the storm would just will itself to a drizzle for her. She wasn't sure she would ever find out.

But the thing she did know was that the storm wasn't coming back. And if it did, it would be as a friendly reminder that she didn't belong in it and it wasn't meant to be for her. The hurricane would wash over her again and push her to the ground as if she wasn't even there. And someone else would stand above her in triumph because the storm was made for them.

"It's not you… It's me…"

The storm was a hurricane untamable to her. Just slightly out of her reach.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Let me know how you liked this kind of one shot. I wanted to leave it open for interpretation. Leave a review telling me what you think. Until next time guys.**


End file.
